In the Dead of Night
by redashford
Summary: There are things that go bump in the night. Rachel finds herself unconditional, unintentionally in love with a beautiful creature that could steal her heart away, even swallow her soul into the darkness which the mysterious stranger came from.
1. Arrival

in the dead of night

-Arrival

No one said it would be easy to just simply fall in love. And it was like being hit with a full on speeding train. Give that I have thought I was in love once with the school mascot, Finn Hudson. The all powerful, popular quarterback of McKinley High School who couldn't throw a ball to save his life, much less win a game in the season that has been declared as an epic fail.

It was a good run with him, a year of bullies who made my life a living hell had backed off as I graced the halls on Finn's arm. Sometimes I wonder if it was all worth it in the end. If I simply loved the idea of Finn and not him as a person.

Would that make me the bad person in that situation? No. He thought he was saving me from a life at the end of the food chain. Until he decided to end our relationship when he came to terms that he couldn't carry on dating a loser. A loser like me.

Now all I have is my singing. Not even Finn can take that away from me. Speaking of which, the song he is currently singing is awfully pitiful. I hope that he is not trying to win me over. After the proposal to "rekindling that passion" we once had, his words, not mine, during break this morning has got me on edge.

I won't get back with him.

I shouldn't. It would only encourage him to believe that he can have whatever he wants, when he choose. Like a little boy who hates to share his toys, but wants everything else handed to him on a silver platter.

After I broke up with him. I had decided that childish, naive loser Rachel would be no more. I ditched my argyle with ridiculous animals, headbands, and skirts for tight jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers. I would carve out a new name for myself. He noticed the difference right off the bat, and liked it.

I wasn't happy before, but now I would finally stand up for myself and hold my head up high.

The song is finally over. I don't clap like the rest of my club members do. I feel a nudge in my side. Brittany.

"I'm confused. I thought this was supposed to be Wizard of Oz week?"

Brittany Susan Pierce would probably be considered my best friend. We met in first grade; David Karofsky had pushed me into a mud puddle during lunch. She came to my rescue after shoving him right back to the ground, which resulted in a scrapped knee and a trip to the principal's office. I went with her and refused to leave her side.

I would wipe away the tears from her beautiful ocean-deep blue eyes when someone would call her stupid, she was deeply misunderstood and intelligent that no one would take time to comprehend. And she would shield me away from the kids that throw or say mean things at me because I have two gay fathers.

Our friendship was like no other. Though I was considered a loser by high school standards, she was popular and well-liked. I had encouraged Brittany to join the Cheerios. I was not about to let her waste her dancing talent. So most people find it strange that a gleek and a Cheerio are best friends.

Now glee club is integrated with losers and the popular elites. I guess I have to thank Finn for that one.

"Yes, Brittany. Finn has completely gotten off topic with this stunt." Not that Mr. Shue would even realize after giving Finn a round of praise.

This man wouldn't know a love song from an ancient rock song from the 80s. "Excellent work Finn. Though it's something that we can't actually use for sectionals. But I appreciate the input." What a poor excuse to use.

"Well, I really wanted to sing that to Rachel. Hopefully I was able to reach out my feelings towards her. An-and that she understood what I was trying to say." He gives that boyish, dopey smile.

Maybe I would have fallen for it and swooned to his waiting arms. Not this time I'm afraid. "Finn, I already told you no."

His face just drops. This latest rejection is just going to stir his ego to trying harder in his never ending quest to win me back. "But Rach-." It's the lunch bell. I have been saved.

Brittany grabs me before Finn has a chance to continue his rant that I know will end badly. She seems rather excited than usual. Especially since I had cut out candy for breakfast, it wires her up to the extreme.

After a quick stop at my locker to get my lunch, we make our way to the cafeteria. The room is buzzing with conversations. "Hey Rach. I just heard from the other Cheerios that we're getting some new juniors." So that's it. New meat to target and in the middle of the year? Oh yeah, it is going to be something.

The jocks and Cheerios have left me be for now, because they see no enjoyment in me torturing after the drastic change I went through. Maybe because I am no longer displeasing to look at. But a new targets means new ways to find another source of pleasure.

"Yeah, they're suppose to show up around this time. Ashley from the freshmen squad swears that she saw them in Figgens' office and they are crazy hot." Brittany rants as she pulls out a candy bar from thin air. I thought I confiscated all her candy.

I bit into my vegan wrap and swallow quickly, "We will not know for sure until these mystery students show up know will we? Maybe I can even recruit them before the sharks scare them off."

She gives me a funny look. "We have sharks in school? That's okay because me and you and Kurt are totally dolphins and-," I can't help, but laugh. She looks back at me and starts to laugh too. Sometimes I wish people could really take a moment and listen to the enlightening things that Brittany says.

I left out a soft chuckle, "Okay Britt. I get it. Let's just finish up the day and maybe if we have time we can go see the ducks later." In return I get a coma inducing hug.

"Oh Rach! Really? Then we totally have to stop at my house for some bread to feed the ducks," She exclaims as I gently wrestle myself out of her grasp.

"Sure thing Britt."

That was it. To survive the rest of the day in peace.

After lunch I have Spanish with Brittany, Kurt, and Tina. Though the other two might not be considered my greatest friends in the world, I still talk to them from time to time. Mostly because I am constantly butting heads with Kurt about solos in glee and Finn; now that Finn is no longer relevant to me, he continues to believe he's got a shot with the big lug. And Tina? Well, there's not much to say, despite knowing the girl since pre-school.

I went to sit down in my seat by the window. I find that looking outside keeps me from losing my mind at times like these. There is so much I can take a day. Brittany goes to sit next to me, setting down her duck sticker ridden folder I gave her. She gives me a smile. I can't help, but smile back. And I open my notebook, ready to start a never ending hell.

Twenty minutes into the lecture, there was a knock at the door. Mr. Shue, the ever-so aware of the annoyance marred on his face stop mid-sentence and went to open the door. "Oh! Please come on in, Principal Figgens warned me that you were arriving." He stepped aside so that the visitors could enter the classroom.

There was a loud gasp in the room. Everything seemed to stop in place.

The four most beautiful creatures walked in. Almost floating on thin air. Gracefully, they went to stand in the front on the class, looking down at us, not with a look of smugness, but as if they have seen a life time, and this was nothing new to them. A clap of hands dazed everyone back into reality.

"Alright class. Let's welcome the newest addition to our school. Please, if you can introduce yourselves," Mr. Shue moved back to his desk quietly, noticing the room was so silent.

The first person to talk was a boy with rather big lips for his face. "Hello." His voice was like honey, "My name is Samuel Evans, but you can call me Sam. I'm 18 year old and the youngest in my family." He had an amazing built. With his tight light blue shirt, you could see the muscles ripping, his soft blonde hair, and icy, yet kind blue eyes.

Next to speak was a dark skinned girl, maybe of Hispanic origin. She gave a menacing glare that frosted over the room, but soften for a quick second after gazing at Brittany, who was staring right back at the girl. She was no taller than me. Maybe by a couple of inches, with jet black hair and an aura of unfriendly tension. Beautiful like a model, as if she belong in fashion magazines.

"I'm Santana Lopez, 18 years old and the third youngest." That was all she said. Her voice was dark, but with a tone of Her black eyes looked away, and most likely was not about to give away her life story.

Then the other boy spoke. "Pardon my sister, it takes awhile for her warm up to others," He sheepishly apologized. A growl startled me, wait. Did that Santana girl just growl at him? He coughed to clear the air.

"I am known as Jesse St. James. I am the second oldest in our family and I am grateful that we are being welcomed in your school. I hope that we can get along with all of you." I can already tell he has a voice that is meant for a stage. His pale skin, blue eyes, and soft brown curls have got the girls swooning already. He's very fit, not as muscle as Sam, but just as handsome.

Finally there's her. The last of their group. I'm more alert as I realize she was been watching me. Her deep hazel eyes. I am completely mesmerized by her, I am afraid to look away, as if she is going to disappear the second we break our gaze. "I'm Quinn Fabray. I am the oldest of my family. I thank you for welcoming my family into your school."

She is indescribable. Words are not enough to say how her blonde hair shines in the light, or her porcelain skin is as silky as it looks. As if one were to touch it, would it break? Her eyes, oh God her eyes, it was as if she was looking straight into my soul.

Thankfully Mr. Shue speaks up to break our intense stare. "Well, I think I am going to assign partners for you guys, that way you can get to know someone that can show you around. And you catch up in the class." He looks around, God, please don't choose me. "Kurt, you can take Sam. Tina, take Jesse. Uhh, Brittany with Santana, and lastly, ah! Rachel partner up with Quinn. I'll give you guys this time as a free period to get settled."

Just kill me now.

Alright, this is my first time. So give me all you got. Oh yeah this is un-beta'd, so if you seen any mistakes just give me a holler. I don't know if I'll continue it. I just wanna see where this goes. But I do have everything mapped out already. Thanks for reading. By the way, I hate Twilight with a passion because it ruined vampires and were-wolves/shape shifter for me. So I wanna take different course with this vampires. In case you're reading this, it is going to be a vampire story. I even got their backstories ready.


	2. Personal Space

**I am so freaking sorry this took forever, my laptop broke and I had to get it fixed, so I lost the original chapter I typed up. Thank you to those who reviewed, put this in their story alerts and favorites. But this is gonna be a filter chapter of sorts. I have one hell of a workload for college. So I'll try to update as soon as I can. And don't be afraid to review, I'd just like to know how I'm doing ;) btw I changed POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own own any of the characters.**

Personal Space

* * *

><p>Rachel was gripping tightly on to her desk. Why was she so nervous? Her heart felt like it was about beat out of her chest.<p>

This girl. She was drawing Rachel in like a moth to a flame. She shouldn't feel like this. Maybe Brittany managed to slip something in her food again while she looked away. She tends to do that from time to time.

Rachel watched as the group went to figure out the seating arrangements. It looked like Santana managed to scare off the kids that were sitting in the back. She gave a quick nod at Brittany. Ever excited, she jumped up at the signal and patted Rachel on the head, wishing her good luck with her new partner.

No, she couldn't leave her alone! "Brittany! Come back!" Rachel whispered frantically. But it was too late.

"May I sit here?"

"Wha-," Rachel looked up at the neutral-looking face. Out of embarrassment, she coughed to break the awkwardness. "Yes, sorry I didn't mean to be rude." She must look like a freaking tomato with the blush that was surely covering her face. What a way to start off.

"That's alright. My name is Quinn," She was very calm, graceful sitting down next to Rachel, very closely, she could practically smell Quinn, like morning spring. A bored looked marred her face.

Rachel stuck her hand out in as a friendly and somewhat welcoming gesture. "Well, we should exchange pleasantries since we have no say in becoming partners, I am Rachel Barbra Berry. Co-captain of the glee club and as a token of friendship, I welcome you and your friends to audition as we need more stronger and talent voices such as myself."

Quinn just stared at her hand, with neither interest nor discomfort. Finally she took Rachel's hand and instead of shaking it, she placed a soft and light kiss.

Rachel was speechless. Where the hell did this girl escape from? Your average teenager never shows this kind of friendliness towards anyone. It caught her completely off guard, if she was blushing before, her face must be on fire now. Those were perhaps the softest pair of lips in existence.

"Uhm, why did you just kiss my hand?" Rachel gaped at Quinn as she slowly took her hand back, taking notice of how cold her hands were. It would make sense, it was January and the moment you step outside, you're surely to freeze.

Quinn gave her a small smile. "That is how we greet from where I'm come from. Did you find it unpleasant?"

"Not at all. It's just- I've never had anyone do that before. It was actually pretty nice and weird," Rachel would do anything for that to happen again. "If you don't mind me asking, where are you from exactly? You guys are dressed awfully nice. Lima isn't actually the fashion capital. In fact, Kurt is the probably the only guy in the school who wears designer clothes."

Quinn's smile got a bit bigger. Rachel didn't like it, almost as if she was laughing at her. "You're rambling." Rachel huffed in annoyance, and turned to face to the front. "We travel a lot. But if you must know, we recently moved from New York."

This caught Rachel's attention all over again.

"Wait. Like New York, New York? The greatest city known to man? The place where my name will one day shine bright in the streets. Broadway?" Practically foaming at the mouth to know more.

Sure she has been to New York, but that one taste of glory was to enough for her. Now she had a new source to end her cravings.

"The very same, magnificent city it is."

"I hope to live there one day, when the time comes. I want to experience all that is New York." Rachel said with a gleam in her lively brown eyes.

"You are destined for great things Rachel. I wouldn't doubt it if you can achieve whatever your heart desires," Quinn whispered for only Rachel to hear.

Rachel was in awe. Once again she was render speechless. No one ever spoke her in such a manner. Certainly not Finn, he just managed every time to put her down because of the high expectations and goals she set for herself. It wasn't her fault that the boy could not do anything to make himself proud of his non existing accomplishments.

He was a terrible quarterback and the only reason he was the male lead in glee club, was because Mr. Shue was babying Finn. Puck could do a much better job if he was given the chance to lead along with Rachel.

"Thank you. It means a lot from a person I just met. It's nice to hear someone other than Brittany wishing me the best for me." She really did mean it as sincere as she could be. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. She couldn't be crying in the middle of class. It would give more material for people like Karofsky or Amizio to bully her.

Quinn gave her a warm smile, "You're welcome. Though it should be nothing new you heard. A star as bright as you shines the brightest among millions of stars."

She sure was one hell of a charmer, that's for sure. And Rachel couldn't help but giggle a bit. This day was starting to finally get better. Hopefully she would get to see this amazing side of Quinn as much as she could.

"Oh stop, you flatter me. I mean, I do use gold stars as a metaphor. After all, metaphors are important in my life. I want to be the best that there ever was. So, I want to know more about you. Why did you move to Lima, Ohio out of all places? Not running from something are you?" Rachel said jokingly.

Quinn froze, as if the air left the entire room. Her cheerful demeanor changed so abruptly. She was gripped her hands so tightly to the point as if she was about to draw blood. However the bell rung signaling the end of class and Quinn stood up quickly.

"I am sorry. It seems that we will not be able to carry on this conversation. Perhaps it is for the best. There are things about my life I wish to not disclose to anyone. Excuse me." And with that Quinn and her family were the first out. Not before Santana shot a look of fury to Rachel.

Rachel sat there with confusion. Why did that bother Quinn so much that she turned on Rachel like that? It seemed that the two were getting along just fine.

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Brittany, with the same look as Rachel had.

"Rach, what did you say to Quinn? Santana all of a sudden to look really, really mad and like someone punched her in the stomach. It was scary." She looked at the sadden girl.

"Nothing. It's not important." She tried to give Brittany a look for reassurance, but was failing miserably. The girl could read Rachel better than anyone else. "Let's go, I'll drop you off at the football field for cheerio practice. I need to go to the auditorium to practice for glee."

With that Brittany lugged on Rachel's hand. The matter forgot.

For now.


End file.
